Campamento
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: En mitad de la montaña donde nadie puede oírte gritar es mejor no confiar ni en tu novio. ¡Advertencia de Abuso! Después de tanto tiempo por fin publicada. (Two-shoot secuela de La Vie en Rose, aunque no es necesaria haberla leído) USUK, FrUK, RusAme.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Desde luego, Himaruya nunca se querría ver involucrado en algo como esto, no sé como puedes querer que le mencionemos siquiera._

* * *

**Campamento**

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando el avión de British Airways aterriza en Heathrow e Inglaterra y Estados Unidos están esperando en la cinta para recoger sus respectivas maletas, el británico enciende de nuevo su teléfono encontrándose eso... se le hace un nudo en la garganta y se pellizca el puente de la nariz pensando en que había determinado dedicarse al estadunidense en exclusiva a partir de ahora, ya que Francia se largaba con Polonia y Canadá a tener una orgía en Europa del este con sus amigos idiotas... y ahora le mandaba eso que hacía que prácticamente le dieran ganas de vomitar otra vez... y no porque no le gustara o no lo quisiera.

Francia prende el teléfono en cuanto en el avión les dan la instrucción de que pueden hacerlo, esperando tener alguna respuesta del inglés. Sin éxito. No es hasta que no caminan hasta la banda de las maletas, y luego hasta la salida y no es hasta que empieza a buscar desesperadamente a España y a Prusia y los ve a lo lejos, que guarda el teléfono en su bolsa, olvidando el tema momentáneamente.

Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo pensando en qué cojones tiene que hacer con esto... y qué será lo mejor... recogiendo sus maletas en cuanto salen y llamando la atención de América para que recoja la suya.

El americano toma su maleta, sonriente y más relajado por estar en Inglaterra de nuevo, dedicándose a hablar con todo el que hable inglés que encuentre por ahí, que incluye a un MONTÓN de personas. Toma además las maletas del inglés (o al menos intenta quitárselas).

El británico se muerde el labio aun pensando sin ganas de reñirle por estar molestando a la gente, sin darse cuenta siquiera, siguiéndole taciturno... ¿qué demonios se supone que tiene que responder? ¿Qué él también? sí, claro, antes muerto que dejar pruebas... pero es que además, ¿de qué serviría eso? él está ahí, con América, no con Francia, no es justo para América.

—_Are you ok? We're home!_ —pregunta el americano y le mira de reojo sonriendo.

Quizá si le manda eso Francia se ría de él ahí con sus amigos. Aprieta los ojos y se sonroja, avergonzándose solo de imaginarlo.

— _What?_ —pregunta saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—_Are you ok?_ —frunce el ceño volviendo a mirarlo de reojo y caminando hacia los taxis.

—_Yes... yes_ —sonríe de medio lado, forzadamente durante un segundo... pero si es verdad... si fue verdad... que no puede pensar que no lo fuera, es decir... ¿Tanto podía Francia actuar? ¿Tanto? ¿Después de lo que hizo Great Britain con él y como le encontró Northen Ireland? Sonríe de vuelta un poco forzado, sentándose en el taxi mientras sigue pensado y mirando por la ventanilla _"quizás puedas fastidiar a alguien más unos días..."_ acaba por escribir, pensando que se puede interpretar de manera ácida o no.

_"No tiene la gracia que tiene fastidiarte a ti, Rosbif"_ responde Francia de manera prácticamente inmediata. El inglés aprieta los ojos con fuerza al leerlo... y luego se vuelve a América.

— ¿Y qué cosas has comprado? —le da conversación para que se entretenga un poco y no se fije en lo mal que se encuentra.

—¿Comprado? Ahh! Pues... la camioneta, y mantas, y ropa térmica, y _sleeping bags_, y una tienda de campaña para nieve, y... cosas divertidas para nosotros —se ríe.

—¿Qué cosas divertidas? —pregunta levantando una ceja y mirándole un momento mientras envía _"no te quejes, tú al menos puedes fastidiar a alguien, si fastidio al niño, se monta un drama"_.

_"No creo que el garçon sea tan frágil, honestamente" _contesta Francia y luego de un ratito más, agrega, _ "Perdona, es solo... no es tan rápido. Pásalo bien"_

—Pueeeeeeeeees... juegos de mesa y... otras cosas que mandé a comprar. Ya las verás —se ríe infantilmente. Inglaterra mira la respuesta... Y se queda en silencio, taciturno sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente suspira y guarda el teléfono sin responder.

—Tengo juegos de mesa en casa, podríamos haberlos llevado —explica inocentemente.

—Errr... bueno sí, pero hay otros juegos que creo que no tienes en casa —le cierra un ojo y se ríe como idiota. Francia agrega un último mensaje a la lista.

_"No voy a Pologne a liarme con él"_

El inglés le mira malpensando pero sin estar seguro de si tiene que hacerlo o no... Y luego da un saltito cuando le vibra el teléfono, sacándolo.

—¿Qué clase de juegos? —pregunta mirando el teléfono y empezando a escribir una respuesta.

—Pues... _Iggy..._ esos juegos que se juegan en las tiendas de campaña, en la oscuridad, en los campamentos, cuando uno tiene frío —se ríe.

—¿A contar historias de miedo? ¿Has comprado un libro? —pregunta extrañado mientras manda _"no tienes que darme explicaciones"_. América se ríe.

—¡Es una buena idea! _Damn!_ ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? —protesta.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo conozco un montón —responde sonriendo.

—Eso imagino... ¡pero tus historias no me dan miedo! —se ríe.

—Oh! ¿Eso crees? —pregunta mirándole. Francia no contesta nada.

—_Of course not... _—hace un movimiento con la mano como para quitarle importancia—. Tus historias son de magos y cosas así... _booooooooring_ —se ríe.

—_Maybe _podría contarte alguna que no fuera de magos —responde orgulloso. El americano se ríe.

— _Awesome!_ Vamos a pasarla muuuuuy bien. Nos vamos hoy mismo, _right?_

—Pues... _I don't know... Your rules_ —responde y vuelve a sacar el teléfono y envía _"I'm sorry"_ a Francia.

—Mmmm... ¿Cuánto tiempo es el viaje? —pregunta metiéndose una barra de chicle a la boca y ofreciéndole un poco.

—Un buen rato en coche... habríamos ido más rápido en tren —responde mirando el teléfono una última vez antes de guardarlo.

— ¡Pero ya tenemos camioneta! —le mira sonriendo—. Y yo quiero conducir... jaja!

—Bueno —concede— también depende de que tan al norte quieras ir.

"_I do not forget"_, responde Francia después de unos instantes y le manda la foto de un bosque rosa… España ya podría quitarle el teléfono a Francia...

—Pues... no sé, eso deberías saberlo tú —saca el PSP — Jo... voy a extrañarte.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cómo voy a saber yo que tan al norte quieres ir? _Scotland_ es bastante grande, quizás no hace falta subir más de _Edimburgh... _o podríamos quedarnos por _Newcastle_.

—Ehhh... no tengo idea… ¿Dónde es más bonito? —pregunta absorto en el PSP. El británico le responde sacando el teléfono y cuando ve lo que le ha mandado traga saliva _"a bloody way to burn"_ responde.

— Bueno, _Newcastle_ no está en _Scotland_, pero es bonito...

—Es bonito, ¿qué tan bonito? ¿Bonito aislado, en donde no podamos ver a ningún ser humano en tres días? — pregunta levantando la vista del PSP.

—Ehm... _well..._ creo que te gustará más si vamos por _Edimburgh_ —suspira.

_"Háblame cuando vuelvas de tu retiro en las heladas praderas. Te invito un café... sin mostaza", _escribe el galo.

—_Cool... Edimburgh_ será... —responde abstraído volviendo a mirar el PSP—, _Are you ok?_

—En el norte... esta el bosque de _Galloway..._ o el parque _Northumberland..._ o la montaña de _Cairngorn_ que son reservas naturales —explica con una cara digna de que le pregunten si está bien, mirando el teléfono— ehm...

El americano baja el PSP.

_— __What's wrong? _No me vas a decir que no puedes ir, ¿verdad? —estira la mano hasta tocar el teléfono. Inglaterra da un salto quitándolo de su alcance, apagándolo y guardándolo rápidamente en su pantalón, histérico.

— NO!

América se queda con la mano estirada, la boca abierta y cara de sorpresa.

—Es decir... _of... of course_ que puedo ir —responde apartando la vista y sonrojándose un poco. El estadunidense baja la mano y frunce el ceño.

— Estás muy raro

El británico se pasa una mano por el pelo.

— _I know_

—_Why?_ —le mira a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y preocupación.

—_It's... hard_ —explica mirándole. El menor aguanta la respiración.

— _I don't care._ Quiero saber.

—Ya lo sabes —responde apartando la vista. América traga saliva.

— Es lo de _Russia?_

El inglés aguanta la respiración y se odia por hacer esto, suspirando. Estados Unidos se cruza de brazos mirando a la ventana.

— Nunca debí decírtelo —susurra parpadeando. Inglaterra se vuelve a él.

— _Why not?_

Éste se quita el pelo de la cara con una mano, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

xoOXOox

El taxi llega a Londres y se detiene frente a la casa. América abre la puerta del taxi y sale sin decir nada mientras el inglés se queda unos instantes mirándole y luego le paga al taxista, bajándose tras él.

El estadunidense abre la cajuela, saca las maletas y luego camina unos pasos hasta una camioneta que está parada del otro lado de la acera, saludando con la mano al conductor. Inglaterra se va a la puerta de la casa sacando las llaves. América empieza a dialogar con la persona de la camioneta y se escucha su risa.

El británico le mira de reojo mientras entra y suspira una vez en el recibidor. Vuelve a sacar su teléfono yendo a la cocina y a por una bolsa. Estados Unidos vuelve unos minutos después.

— _England?_

Éste escribe a Francia _"té para mí, Frog"_ y luego empieza a recoger en la bolsa paquetes de frutos secos, galletas de mantequilla y chucherías, (también unas de las galletas que Northen Ireland robó de Paris y Great Britain se llevó de Manchester, porque Inglaterra le roba a todo el mundo, incluido a sí mismo). Se sobresalta en cuanto oye al americano.

—_England?_ —repite entrando a la cocina.

—_I'm here_ —responde acabando de meter también un poco de fruta y todas las latas de cerveza y Coca-Cola que tiene en la nevera.

—_Are you ready?_ —pregunta sin sonreír con las manos metidas en las bolsas.

—No... Quisiera cambiar mi maleta —explica— ¿Qué has hecho con ella? —luego cierra la bolsa— Y ¿podrías llevar esto al coche? —se la tiende.

—Cambiar tu... —frunce el ceño—. No tienes que llevar nada, está todo empacado en la camioneta —la señala con el pulgar, recibiendo la bolsa que le da.

—La maleta que usé en _Moscow_ tiene ropa de trabajo y zapatos de ciudad, quisiera llevarme ropa más cómoda y unas botas más duras —explica. El americano frunce el ceño aún más y hace los ojos en blanco.

— Te estoy diciendo que ya están en el coche... hay ropa para ti más cómoda y un par de botas de alpinismo. Acabo de revisar la maleta.

Inglaterra le mira pensando en algo... y luego aprieta los ojos.

— _Bloody hell!_ —protesta recordando. El menor sopla por la nariz.

— ¿Ahora qué?

—Mis _Dr. Marteen... _nunca las recuperé —explica recordando la última vez que las usó en su cumpleaños.

—¿Recuperaste de dónde? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño. El británico niega con la cabeza quitándole importancia y luego piensa en algo... y se sonroja un poco.

— Lleva esto al coche, recojo un par de cosas de arriba y vengo.

—Estas no son Dr. Martens... son de alpinismo —le mira—. _God..._ —hace los ojos en blanco y se da la media vuelta, caminando a la puerta.

—_I know..._ solo me acordé al hablar de las botas —explica yendo detrás suyo para subir.

Con el ceño fruncido, américa camina hasta la camioneta... que he de decir que es una Jeep y tiene el asiento del piloto donde tiene que estar de acuerdo a sus estándares (es decir a la izquierda), ve a adivinar de dónde coño la ha sacado...

Inglaterra sube a su cuarto y recoge en una mochila pequeña algunas cosas básicas que no está seguro que el niño haya recordado llevar, una navaja... tendría que llamar a Suiza un día de estos... un rollo de papel de _vater_, una linterna, unas vendas y algunas medicinas del botiquín, jabón, un libro sobre las constelaciones y las estrellas, uno de historia de Poe... y luego se detiene frente a su armario dudando un momento, sin estar seguro, se sonroja otra vez.

América se sube al coche, sonriendo por la compra, y empieza a probar toooooooooodas y cada una de las cosas y novedades que tiene la camioneta... desde el bluetooth hasta el cómo quitar la llanta de refacción trasera.

Finalmente, MUY sonrojado y sin atreverse a levantar la vista más allá de la alfombra, toma uno de sus Kilt, metiéndolo en la bolsa, luego baja al salón y se lleva también un silbato, una brújula, unas velas, un mechero, algunos mapas de papel y un paraguas... y por fin sale arrastrando los pies aun medio incomodo por lo que se está llevando.

Al final de la aburrición, termina abriendo la cajuela y revisando todas las cosas nuevas que le han comprado, que son un montón, y empezando a comerse unos palitos de regaliz rojo que están en una gran caja, mientras barajea unas... barajas.

El británico se asegura de cerrar la puerta como es debido y dejar toda la casa de nuevo asegurada (mirada inevitable al garaje para comprobar la puerta que protege a sus pequeños) y se acerca a la camioneta.

— Aquí está —le tiende la bolsa que ha preparado.

— ¿Qué es eso? —levanta las cejas.

—Es mi bolsa extra de las emergencias —responde sonriendo. El americano le sonríe de regreso al ver que sonríe.

— _Ok..._ bolsa de las emergencias —la toma y la carga hasta la cajuela, lanzándola adentro. El inglés se va al lado izquierdo de la camioneta, resignado—. _What are you doing?_ —pregunta cerrando la cajuela y yendo hacia él.

—Pues... entrar al coche —responde como si fuera obvio, abriendo la puerta, pero mirando a al menor sin ver dentro. Éste sonríe.

—Tú vas del otro lado _Iggy _— se ríe.

— ¿Yo condu...? —empieza a preguntar mirando adentro y viendo el volante... frunce el ceño— _Bloody hell..._ ¿de dónde has sacado esto? —pregunta dándole la vuelta.

—Pues... —se ríe encogiéndose de hombros y subiéndose él —... lo he pedido — se acerca y le da un beso rápido en los labios… un besito pues... así, muac, y el inglés se sonroja un poco, parándose a medio ponerse el cinturón—. Jeje... ¿A dónde dices que vamos? —pregunta empezando a picar los botones del GPS instalado en el coche.

—A _Galloway_ —responde el otro, acabando de abrocharse.

—_G... A...LL... O... WAY_ —susurra picando con la lengua salida por una comisura de la boca— ¡Listo! —arranca el coche. El británico mira por la ventanilla pensando si volver a sacar el tema.

América saca el coche a la calzada, empezando a seguir las instrucciones del GPS, mirándolo de reojo de vez en cuando, preguntándose si debe sacar nuevamente el tema.

— ¿Por qué crees que no debiste decirme lo de Russia? —pregunta finalmente el inglés unos segundos más tarde. El americano lo mira de reojo, pisando el acelerador con más fuerza, sintiéndose un poco más normal de manejar en un coche con forma adecuada a pesar de estar en sentido contrario.

—Ehh... — se pasa la mano por el pelo y se recarga en la puerta, deteniendo el volante con una sola mano—. Porque no sirve de nada el habértelo dicho, fuera de ponerte raro. Yo debí arreglármelas yo solo con eso —admite con voz seria—. No es como que signifique nada en realidad.

Inglaterra traga saliva.

— O quizás yo pueda ayudarte —responde.

—Eso es lo que pensé —murmura de mala gana—, pero lejos de ayudarme, has dicho que debo pensarlo y te has ofendido por algo que NO tiene que ver conmigo.

El británico aprieta los ojos.

—Tampoco es fácil para mí, _ok?_ —responde exaltado.

—Yo no quiero a _Russia_, ni quiero tener nada que ver con él y me importa un bledo lo que haga mi cuerpo. Yo le detesto... NUNCA podría quererle —niega con la cabeza—. _I know..._ Por eso no debí decirte —susurra.

—Y no puedes decirme que no tiene que ver contigo —replica volviéndose a la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

—Si puedo decírtelo porque no es algo que yo haya elegido... es como estar enfermo, _ok?_ — le mira de reojo.

—Si es así con él, entonces también lo es conmigo —replica. Estados Unidos gira la cabeza para mirarle.

—_What?_ No! Contigo si quiero... son las dos cosas... ¡lo que pasa y lo que quiero! Además, contigo no es que pasara una vez odiándote... es algo que quería y en lo que pensaba aún antes de que ocurriera —agrega.

—_OK,_ basta de chorradas, _America _—le mira muy serio—. Olvida esa... —se sonroja quedándose callado.

—¿Qué chorradas? —lo mira. El inglés parpadea sacudiendo la cabeza, volviendo a ponerse serio.

—Mira, esto ha pasado por algo y no ha pasado hasta ahora por algo, así que olvídate de si querías o no, o si fue con buena intención o cualquier cosa.

—¿Ha pasado por algo? —frunce el ceño, mirándolo de nuevo.

—Las cosas no pasan por que si —sentencia.

— ¿Y qué importa si pasó o no pasó por algo?

—Importa si quieres que no vuelva a pasar —explica. El estadunidense frunce el ceño, llevándose la mano de nuevo a la costra por primera vez desde que salieron de Rusia.

—Claro que no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

—Entonces hay que descubrir por qué pasó y como evitar que se repita —responde.

—Da lo mismo si se repite o no en realidad... lo que importa es que yo voy a ignorarlo —mira al frente. Inglaterra le mira y frunce el ceño.

—A mí no me da lo mismo

El chico le mira de reojo.

—Es solo una reacción física... que pasa con otras cosas... Quizás si veo a una mujer hermosa desnuda pase lo mismo, o con una película porno. No es algo TAN terrible. Además, _Russia_ no va a volver a acercárseme al labio a menos de que quiera que lo mate.

—¿Esa es tu gran solución? ¿Hacer como si nada? —pregunta incrédulo.

—¿Cuál es tu gran solución? —le mira con el ceño fruncido. El británico abre la boca para decir algo... y luego la cierra de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño y volviéndose a la ventana—. ¿Que lo piense, que lo valore, que me plantee dejarte por ir con él? _No_ _thanks..._ no quiero —mira al frente.

—Pues entonces no hay nada que hacer —sentencia.

—_Iggy..._ —lo mira de reojo de nuevo, dando la vuelta a la autopista—. ¿Qué se supone que tendría que hacer, según tú?

—_Idon't know_ —responde ácido—. En lo que a mí respecta, probablemente soy la persona menos adecuada de la tierra para saber eso —sentencia.

—_Jesus..._ ¿podrías hablar bien? —le mira girando la cara hacia él por unos instantes. El de ojos verdes sigue de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido—. _I'm scared as shit, ok?_ Eso que pasó fue algo raro, algo que no esperaba y algo que definitivamente no quiero. Lo que he pensado ha sido ignorarlo, pero... —mira al frente. El otro le mira de reojo un momento—. ¿Qué piensas? —pregunta cambiando el tono de voz a uno más... suave.

—Qué ignorarlo no va a funcionar —responde menos agresivo, sin el ceño fruncido, pero aun de brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventanilla.

—¿Qué harías tú si fuera al revés? —le mira de reojo, tensándose de repente.

—El imbécil —confiesa apretando los ojos.

—¿El imbécil? —repite frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué quiere decir el imbécil? ¿Irías tras él dejándome a mí con un palmo de narices? —levanta las cejas ahora—. No te creo... es idiota. Porque... es que no sé por qué estás duro y dale con eso... _Iggy._ Yo no QUIERO ir con _Russia._ _Russia _no me importa ni siquiera un poquito y le detesto, por más excitado que estuviera cuando me lamió el labio.

El inglés baja la vista y traga saliva.

—No, eso tampoco funcionaría — confiesa.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres que haga? —se sube los lentes—. ¿Que averigüe por qué pasó? ¿Para qué?, si al final es algo que no quiero... —sentencia con absoluta determinación.

—Porque quizás saber por qué nos ayude a descubrir cómo evitarlo.

El estadunidense le mira de reojo y traga saliva, sintiéndose bien porque ha ocupado el plural.

— ¿Nos? —pregunta esperanzado, sonriendo levemente y llevando su mano hacia el británico, buscando la de él.

—Pues he dicho que te ayudaría —responde éste aun sin mirarle

—Es que no quiero que me AYUDES, _sweetie..._ —susurra tomándole la mano y entrelazando sus dedos. Inglaterra levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo—. Quiero que... —mira al frente y cambia el tono de voz a uno un poco más seguro—. Quisiera que vieras este como un problema NUESTRO —sonríe mirándolo de reojo. El británico sigue mirándole sin saber que decir y luego aparta la vista.

—Créeme, ya considero la parte que me toca.

América frunce el ceño, mirándolo un poco desconsolado al darse cuenta que quizás no le ha entendido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A mi parte de culpa —explica.

—_What… What the hell are you talking about?_

—Yo... tengo parte de culpa, debo tenerla... —responde tristemente. El menor le suelta la mano, mirando al frente y tomando el volante con las dos manos.

—_No, you don't._

—Tú ni siquiera quieres saber por qué ha pasado, no puedes decir que no es mi culpa —le mira de reojo cruzándose de brazos otra vez.

—Soy feliz contigo, _ok._ FELIZ... TODO LO _FUCKING_ FELIZ QUE HE SIDO NUNCA! —grita —. _I FUCKING LOVE YOU!_ Tú no has hecho NADA... la única culpa aquí es mía por haberte dicho y haber logrado... haber logrado... —se lleva una mano a los ojos y se los limpia con la manga de la chaqueta.

—_Stop... stop... keep calm_ —pide descruzando los brazos hacia él, preocupado ahora.

—_I HATE HIM..._ —solloza desconsolado, sorbiéndose los mocos y limpiándose la cara—. Le encanta quitarme cosas... no voy a dejar que me quite lo mejor que me ha pasado...

Inglaterra le pone la mano en el hombro y se sonroja un poco.

— _Keep Calm, I'm here, i'm just here_ —le dice mientras busca un pañuelo.

—Pero quieres... pero... —se limpia los ojos otra vez—, pero es que dices que es tu culpa, y no es tu culpa y... —sigue mirando al frente y yo creo que ahora van como a 1000 km/h

—Po... podrías ir un poco más despacio —pide nervioso— o... ¿quieres que paremos un momento? —le tiende el pañuelo.

—No quiero parar, quiero ir contigo a acampar —sentencia decidido, limpiándose la cara y bajando un poco la velocidad.

—_Yes... yes..._ a eso vamos —sonríe un poco de lado.

—Yo no quiero ir con _Russia, Iggy... please, please..._ no quiero —solloza como niño pequeño, mirándolo de reojo—, no me obligues a siquiera considerarlo —el inglés se frota los ojos con fuerza—. No debí decírtelo... —susurra mientras se sorbe los mocos.

—_Keep calm, Ok?_ no estás yendo con _Russia_ a nada —le recuerda.

—_No, but... but..._ —habla con voz gangosa.

—Estas aquí conmigo, ¿verdad? tal como tú quieres, ¿no es así? —insiste. Él asiente con la cabeza.

—Pero tú estás triste... —solloza de nuevo.

—Pues... sí, yo estoy triste —asegura y se incomoda un poco—. Porque... me duele —confiesa.

—Pero ¿qué es lo que te duele? —le mira medio sollozando, desesperado, subiéndose los lentes.

—Pues el hecho —explica—. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si me pasara a mí? ¿Estarías tan fresco?

—A ti no te pasaría... —se sorbe los mocos de nuevo—... o serías más listo que yo y no me dirías —admite sonándose con el pañuelo que le ha dado hace rato. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—Aun así, siempre he pensado que si esto pasara tú acabarías matando a alguien o bombardeando algo, teniendo en cuenta que yo ni siquiera he roto nada, creo que podemos decir que me lo estoy tomando bastante bien.

El ojiazul sonríe un poco de lado y lo mira de reojo.

—Yo no he hecho nada _Iggy..._ ES decir... es que, sería distinto si yo hubiera ido con él por voluntad propia, justamente a ESO, _you know? _

El británico se masajea las sienes.

—_I'm here... and I love you and I am not leaving _—se limpia otra vez la cara—. Va a costarte MUCHO más trabajo deshacerte de mí que un _russian _idiota.

Inglaterra suspira sollozando un poquito de manera muy sutil.

— _O...OK..._

—_Are... Are you ok?_ —lo mira de reojo al notar un poquito raro el tono—. Qué... es que ¿qué puedo hacer para que me creas,_ Iggy_? —suspira.

—Yo te creo —asegura de manera sincera con los ojos cerrados...— lo que ocurre es que no puedo estar seguro de que esto no vaya a más en vez de a menos... —explica pensando en voz alta.

—Pues yo tampoco puedo estar seguro de que tú no me dejes por cualquiera que pase por aquí, _sweetie..._ —susurra—. Según tú, soy un idiota y lo hago todo mal. Te avergüenza todo lo que tiene que ver con decirme cosas y te tengo que presionar para que me digas que me quieres. Quizás el que puede dejarme más fácil eres tú —explica.

—Cualquiera que pase por ahí no me provoca lo que a ti —se devuelve con el ceño fruncido.

—_I know... but..._ Tú te quejas más de mí de lo que yo me quejo de ti —replica.

El mayor le mira de lado.

—Además... _Russia _no va a volver a acercarse— se pasa la mano por los ojos, calmándose un poco e Inglaterra suspira—. La cosa, _Iggy..._ es que... ES que no sé qué es lo que quieras que haga. Si no puedes estar seguro y no me crees por más que te asegure... —se rasca la cabeza— A mí no me gusta _Russia_. No quiero estar con él, quiero estar contigo —declara—. Esa es la realidad... la única realidad que existe hoy por hoy.

—Es que no es tan sencillo como lo planteas... no funciona así como "no se me va a acercar nunca más" —explica el inglés sintiendo un poco de nauseas.

— ¿Entonces cómo funciona? —le mira de reojo.

—Pues... sigue ahí, todo el tiempo —explica sin mirarle—. Está ahí y no puedes lograr que no esté, porque es un _bloody_ país igual que tú y tiene tanto derecho como tú... y puedes declararle la guerra, una guerra cruel y sangrienta hasta quedar agotado... hasta que ambos quedáis agotados y finalmente te gana, porque no es la forma, porque es un sucio traidor, porque no siente lo mismo, porque no tiene el valor de dar el golpe final o porque si te deja que ganes tú sabes que te vas a arrepentir toda la _bloody_ vida si es que realmente consigues lo que estúpidamente te has propuesto! —empieza a explicar, yéndosele la olla.

América frunce el ceño y parpadea, girando la cabeza hasta mirarle... en silencio.

—¿Y qué tan fuerte crees que es una determinación contra un impulso o una necesidad insatisfecha? —le acaba por preguntar.

—¿Una... necesidad insatisfecha? —levanta las cejas, aún demasiado confundido, tratando de encajar lo que ha dicho.

—Aunque sea una _bloody _necesidad física —explica.

—Pe... Pero es que... —siente de repente la boca pastosa... porque en realidad no sabe. No sabe de lo que hablan, no había pensado en ello—. Yo creo que... ES decir... Yo no me siento insatisfecho —se sonroja un poco, mirándole.

—No lo llames necesidad si no quieres, llámale impulso, es... está ahí, latente... y puedes tratar de que salga, descargando toda tu rabia, y funciona... al principio, mientras no te importa destruirlo todo a tu paso.

El americano le vuelve a mirar, tragando saliva.

—P-Pero... — piensa en él contra la pared y en la lengua de Rusia contra su labio... la lengua de Rusia contra la suya y se le eriza la piel.

—Así que... ¿Qué tienes que hacer? Sinceramente no tengo ni idea, pero puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa que se te ocurra y podré explicarte detalladamente porque no funcionará —resuelve cínicamente.

El chico mira al frente al escuchar esa última declaración y luego le mira a él de reojo, se queda callado unos largos segundos hasta que mira de nuevo a Inglaterra de reojo y luego mira al frente, acomodándose en su asiento.

—_France._

El británico abre los ojos y tiembla un poco.

—No — miente. América frunce el ceño y gira la cabeza, sorprendido de verdad.

—¿No?

—No —repite con determinación. El menor mira de nuevo al frente.

—¿Entonces?

Inglaterra traga saliva y vacila un poco.

—Tú... al principio...

—_Me?_ —levanta las cejas—. _What are you talking about?_

—De la independencia —resuelve cerrando los ojos.

—De... Del... ohhh... —parpadea, pasándose la mano por el pelo, soplando por la boca—. _But... But... _no es lo mismo... —susurra mucho, mucho muy dulcemente. El inglés le mira de reojo.

—_Why not?_

—_Because even then... I loved you_ —susurra.

El de ojos verdes se sonroja y traga saliva.

—Y tú... tú también me querías, estoy seguro —susurra—. Y yo, en serio... no quiero a _Russia..._ ni un poquito.

El británico se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Ni siquiera un poquito, te lo juro... no es que lo quiera y no lo sepa, no es que nada... de verdad, no lo quiero.

— ¿Que hacemos entonces? —pregunta—. ¿Por qué paso eso?

—No lo sé... H-Hay algo en él... —traga saliva— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hablar de esto? —le mira inseguro. El mayor asiente con la cabeza porque no creo que sea capaz de decir _"yes"_.

—He dicho que te ayudaría.

—Hay algo... en él... —vuelve a tragar, mirando al frente—. Que es... bueno... él... es el único que es tan fuerte como yo... el único que me da real pelea —explica—. El único con el que quisiera pelearme y si le ganara, hoy por hoy, me sentiría muy orgulloso...

Inglaterra le mira y aprieta los dientes en tensión, celoso perdido.

— ¿Aja?

—Y todos lo respetan tanto —agrega frunciendo el ceño—. A mí me tratan como... como si no fuera importante. Como si fuera_ Sealand_ o algo... y todos le miran a él con respeto —explica.

—No es lo mismo respetarle que tenerle miedo —replica con el ceño fruncido en plataforma "todo este coche odia al _fucking commie_".

—Yo podría hacer todo lo que hace él y más, y aun así nadie me respeta ni me tiene miedo —le mira de reojo.

—Y nadie te trata como a_ Sealand_, ni siquiera saludan a _Sealand... _Ni siquiera le permito ir a las juntas —replica de nuevo.

—Omite el ejemplo de _Sealand..._ tú viste hoy a _Germany..._ ¡me echó de la junta! Por qué no echó al _fucking commie of shit?_

El británicose lleva las manos al puente de la nariz.

—Porque_ Russia_ ni siquiera habría entendido lo que significa eso... Porque estábamos en su casa... Porque es más sencillo contigo... —_ porque Germany le tiene un cierto... Respeto_, añade para sí.

—A mí no me respetan —concluye él—. Y a él sí... le respetan todos, incluido yo. Y de hecho... —América está brillante hoy—. Él es el único que me trata con... cierto respeto —baja un poco el tono, dándose cuenta ahora mismo de ello. El inglés levanta las cejas, sorprendido por esas explicaciones.

—¿Crees que yo no te respeto? —pregunta perdiendo un poco la calma, dejándose llevar por los celos. El estadunidense parpadea, pensando que probablemente él sea el que menos le respeta de todos.

—_I..._ Yo... yo no he dicho eso, tú... tú no estás en la ecuación, tú y yo nos llevamos diferente —responde balbuceante.

—Es decir, crees que... —se calla tratando de calmarse, porque se ha prometido a sí mismo ayudarle, no a hacer una escenita de celos, pero le cuesta el mundo.

—Creo que... —le mira de reojo. El británico le mira también, firmemente—. _What?_ —pregunta sintiendo la pesadez de su mirada.

—Crees que no lo hago —sentencia.

—Creo que... creo que... —balbucea. —Siempre criticas todo lo que digo y nunca notas todo lo que SÍ hago —explica.

—¿Lo que sí haces? —pregunta—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo noto?

—Pues... es que siempre me críticas. ¡Pero es que no estamos hablando de eso! —se defiende.

—_Well..._ —sigue con el ceño fruncido.

—_What?_ —mira alternadamente al frente y al inglés.

—_Ok,_ sigue —pide cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué más tan maravilloso hace _Russia?_ —se deja llevar un poco.

—_What are you talking about?_

—Pues de eso que hace que te gusta —responde acido.

—No hace nada que me guste... — lo mira de reojo—. _Come on!_ Sólo estoy diciendo lo que no hacen los otros... _Iggy!_ —protesta mirándole de nuevo de reojo.

—_Ok, ok,_ los otros —repite de mala gana con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—_Are you ok?_ —le mira consternado—. Quizás no debería estar hablando esto contigo... —mira al frente.

—He dicho que te ayudaría—replica.

—Sólo te estoy contando lo que pasa con _Russia _y por lo que yo creo que pudo haber pasado... —traga saliva— ello. Eso.

—Lo sé, lo sé —cierra los ojos, tenso.

—Pues... no hay mucho más... —lo mira de reojo, ansioso.

—Es decir... _Russia_ te gusta porque te respeta y representa un reto —resume entre dientes.

—_Russia_ no me gusta —responde en automático.

—_Shut up!_ —ordena—. No me hagas esto más difícil.

El chico se calla un poco.

—Es que no me gusta —repite con la boca pequeña.

—Llámale como quieras, _America_ —frunce más el ceño—. No me hagas ser literal y decir que te excita porque te respeta y te reta.

Éste se sonroja un poco, mirando al frente.

—_I'm sorry... _—susurra.

—Bien... —cierra los ojos pensando que no está bien en absoluto.

—_Are you ok?_ —pregunta consternado.

—Pero hoy se te ha acercado amenazador y no ha pasado —le mira con fiereza como si en cualquier momento fuera a gritar.

—Hoy se me... —frunce el ceño— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—¡Estaba ahí! Si _France_ no me hubiera detenido...

—Ahhhh... —se sonroja porque él hablaba de cuando han tenido el OTRO acercamiento amenazador.

—¡Lo ha hecho mientras no estaba! —se escandaliza.

—Err... _well..._ —se mueve en su asiento—. _Yes._ No ha pasado... eso... antes de que empieces a pensar cosas horribles —le mira de reojo. Inglaterra se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Cuéntamelo —pide con absoluta desgana.

—Nada... he girado la mesa cuando te has salido y se ha roto —explica mirando la carretera.

—Aja...

—Y el cabrón me ha dicho que no destruyera sus cosas y yo le dije que él destruía tu sala cada vez que iba a tu casa... que yo podía destruir lo que quisiera, pero si quería le pagaba... así que saqué la cartera para darle dinero y me dijo que el precio era mi sangre —resume.

El inglés se masajea las sienes.

—E-Entonces yo le dije que si quería mi sangre tendría que matarme y el imbécil... actuó de manera muy imbécil y empezó a amenazarme con su grifo... y yo estuve a punto de sacar el arma y dispararle y... _My brother_ hizo algo y _Russia _me amenazó una vez más y luego se largó... —termina.

—_Canada?_ —pregunta — ¿qué hizo?

Se encoge de hombros.

—No tengo idea, la verdad no me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí hasta que...

—Hum... ¿Y por qué crees que esta vez no paso?

—Porque _Russia_ no me gusta —responde.

—Ya vale con eso, _bloody hell!_ —grita enojado.

—¡Pues es que no pasó! —protesta—. No me excitó ni mucho menos... quería matarle... de hecho pensé que nos mataríamos. Pocas veces hemos estado TAN cerca. Ha dicho algo de ti, de hecho... —recuerda—. De hecho... eso fue algo de lo que me detuvo —frunce el ceño.

— ¿El qué?

—Me ha dicho que... algo, que algo que yo no hacía explicaba por qué tú habías salido corriendo con cara de haber... —le mira de reojo— olvídalo. Yo le he dicho que era algo que podía arreglar... y he pensado que... bueno, que no valía la pena y... se ha largado.

— ¿Que te ha dicho de mí? —pregunta cada vez más enojado.

—Eso es lo que me ha dicho de ti…

—¿El qué? — insiste.

—Pues... que habías salido así, con cara de funeral o algo así —frunce el ceño.

— ¿Y el que coño sabe con qué _bloody_ cara he salido yo? — protesta mirando por la ventana.

—Pues te ha visto salir... —le mira de reojo de nuevo—. _Are you ok?_

—¿Y qué coño le importa que cara traiga o no traiga? —sigue—. _Ok... Ok..._ Veamos... Cuando si paso... ¿No creíste que iba a matarte?

—Mmm... _Yes..._ —piensa—, creí que no podría separarle... y el traía el grifo y me había dado un golpe antes... era una pelea completamente dispareja.

—Pero dijiste que ahora pensabas que ibais a materos y no pasó.

—Es que esta vez no estaba tan cerca —explica—. Y esta vez no me estaba lami... —carraspea. El mayor traga saliva.

—¿Por qué crees que hizo eso?

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Lamerme? _And what the hell do I know? _—protesta—. ¡Porque está loco! ¡Porque quería chupar mi sangre! ¡Porque es un imbécil!

—Bien... Veamos... El problema está en que estaba demasiado cerca y tú estabas nomecontradigas asustado...

—Yo no est... —empieza a protestar y luego sopla por la nariz, frunciendo el ceño—. Podría decirse de alguna manera que... —gruñe un poco— _Yes._

—Entonces, él hizo... Eso —dice con absoluto desprecio—. Y tú, por el miedo y la excitación, reaccionaste.

Estados Unidos lo fulmina de reojo por el asunto del miedo y luego vuelve a mirar al frente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Quizás no es _Russia_ quien te excita entonces —propone abriendo los ojos.

El americano abre los ojos como platos dando un frenazo de golpe y girándose a mirarlo sonriendo.

—_What?_ ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que no podía ser... —sonríe más.

—_Well_ en las diferencias está la clave —explica—. _Russia_ estaba también y la segunda vez no funcionó, eso prueba que no es _Russia..._ ¡Si no la situación! Lo que te excitó es que fueras completamente dominado... Y obviamente solo _Russia_ puede hacer eso según tú, por eso reaccionaste con él — sigue explicando. América levanta las cejas hasta el techo.

— _Wh... What?_

Y el inglés empieza a sonreír un poco desde hace muuuuucho rato.

—Pero yo... pero a mí... pero... —balbucea.

—Hay personas que... Es decir... Que otra persona pueda tener el absoluto control y someter... —trata de explicar, sonrojándose un poquito por lo incómodo.

—_Yes,_ estás hablando de eso que... estás... estás hablando de las cosas con piel y... —aprieta los ojos un segundo y luego los abre—. _I don't know..._

Inglaterra se masajea las sienes.

—No tanto por el cuero... Si no por el miedo, por estar a su merced y saber que puede realmente hacer lo que quiera... —sigue.

—Yo no quiero que _Russia..._ yo no quiero estar a merced de _Russia… _No quiero, nunca, nunca jamás, no quiero —le mira de reojo.

—Sin que tú puedas defenderte, tú... Siempre... No, no, no... Esto no es con _Russia _—explica.

—No entiendo —declara sinceramente un poco acojonado.

—Mira, tú siempre estas... Bueno, eres la primera potencia mundial y todo eso, crees que si no aplastas a quienes te molestan es por pura educación... Pero _Russia..._ No puedes aplastar a _Russia_ por que le consideras un rival a tu altura... Así que crees que él realmente podría someterte.

El estadunidense traga saliva.

—No, él no puede someterme —sentencia frunciendo el ceño.

—¡No digas idioteces! —protesta el inglés—. Así que no es _Russia_ propiamente, si no el hecho de estar en clara desventaja. En creer que no puedes defenderte —continúa.

—Pero si puedo defenderme con _Russia..._ —necea.

—No si no tenías tu pistola, tú mismo has dicho que no era una pelea equilibrada, por eso cuando si podías defenderte no pasó —responde. El americano frunce el ceño y mira al frente, absolutamente nada convencido con la explicación, pero encontrándola posible.

—Quizás sí...

—Quizás si alguien más lograra someterte también sucedería, eso sería una confirmación de que realmente no es por _Russia_, si no por el dominio —sentencia cada vez de mejor humor.

—_What?_ Pero... nooo no no no... yo... yo querría... —traga saliva—.A... ¿A qué te refieres con someterme? —pregunta balbuceante.

—Por supuesto, a tenerte a su merced de manera que no pudieras hacer nada, igual que te tenía _Russia_ —explica. El menor frunce el ceño mirando al frente, pensando.

—_I... I... I am not sure..._ —balbucea. Inglaterra le mira de reojo.

—Solo es una teoría... Pero puedes proponer otra si la tienes —mira por la ventanilla.

—No, no... Es... —se orilla en la carretera y se detiene.

—Quizás sí fue _Russia..._ Quizás fue su lengua, la segunda vez no te lamió —continua sin mirarle.

—_Russia _no me gusta, por vez doscientas cuarenta y ocho —repite de mala gana, apagando el coche.

—_Russia_ consiguió que te excitaras así que no me jodas —le fulmina. América le mira a los ojos y el inglés le sostiene la mirada con muy poquita paciencia.

—Hazlo... —ordena.

—_What?_ —pregunta descolocado.

—_Yes..._ Si hay una sola forma de demostrarte que _Russia_ no me gusta y que es por OTRA razón, es esa que propones —explica con voz controlada.

—Ya he dicho que solo es una teoría —responde incomodándose un poco.

—Bien, quiero que la demostremos.

—Quizás sí es _Russia_ y solamente... Tu cuerpo está preparado para asumirlo antes que tu mente—continua, nervioso.

—_Fuck England..._ BASTA con eso_, ok?_ —grita.— Tienes una explicación perfecta, sólo hay que demostrarla.

—Pero a ti no te convence... —se defiende.

—A mí no me convence porque yo creo que me gusta tener el control... pero ciertamente, _Russia _tiene algo que hace que no puedo tener el control sobre él, eso... puede ser —valora muy muy serio, mirándole. El británico traga saliva, nervioso, dándose cuenta por primera vez del lío en el que se ha metido.

—B-Bien... —balbucea sin tener ni idea de qué hacer.

—_Good..._ —se cruza de brazos—. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Cámbiate al asiento del copiloto —pide abriendo la puerta y bajándose del coche.

—_What?_ No! —protesta.

El inglés levanta las cejas y le mira... y luego se va al maletero... De la bolsa de chucherías saca una botella de Coca-Cola y de la de emergencias, un par de pastillas para dormir, mezclándolas en la refresco... Seguramente para que esto realmente funcione América tiene que despertarse ya en el lío... Y sobre todo, para que esto funcione... Inglaterra necesita un par de horas de silencio para PENSAR.

El estadunidense se baja del coche.

— _What are you talking about?_

—No estoy hablando de nada —le tiende la Coca-Cola—. Ahora conduzco yo y punto, estamos a punto de llegar y el GPS no es lo bastante fiable.

—_But... But..._ —toma la Coca-Cola—. _What are you... I..._

El de ojos verdes le mira, le sonríe un poquito y se sube al coche. El chico se sube del otro lado, ligeramente sorprendido.

Ni siquiera él podía ser tan cínico... ¿Pero a quien podía llamar? Llamar a Rusia seria, además de inútil, una absoluta declaración de intenciones. Además de que como el estadunidense se enterara lo iba a asesinar en cuanto le soltara.

Se rumoreaba que Alemania sabia de esas cosas, pero... Ya les había echado de la junta por armar follón, no quería que supiera en que tejemanejes andaba metido para que dejara de tenerle el más mínimo respeto...

Quizás podía llamar a Suiza... No que Suiza pareciera de ese tipo, pero... Bueno, quien sabe... Aun así tampoco quería perder su reputación de persona respetable frente a él y definitivamente esta excusa no iba a colar que lo pedía para sus amigos del parlamento.

España... Por lo que sabía estaba con Francia, así que habría sido lo mismo, solo que encima seguramente solo serviría para que se burlara y ni hablar de Prusia, sabiendo lo que hacía con Suiza.

No estaba seguro de que los Italia supieran realmente lo que se hacía, aunque quizás el mayor... Parecía un poco menos subnormal...

Inglaterra se asegura de que los nudos de las manos y pies de América, que le tienen sujeto al asiento del coche, están amarrados bien fuertes, (nunca ha tenido problemas con eso) y le pone la bolsa de un saco de dormir en la cabeza, tratando de no mirar a Florida durante todo el proceso y sonrojándose al hacerlo y al recordar que sí, está desnudo.

Le pone una mano sobre el pecho para notar si tiene o no frio y sube un par de grados la calefacción del coche... luego se asegura de que el cartón que ha puesto en el parabrisas para que no les vean no se cae... hace un par de pruebas con el modulador de voz de su teléfono... toma aire profundamente... y abofetea sin miramiento al americano en la cara un par de veces hasta que ve que se mueve.

* * *

_Pues aquí está por fin el USUK que falta entre La Vie en Rose y Mon Petit Lapin que tanto tiempo lleva todo el mundo pidiendo, gracias a la edición de Hollyfujoshi... y ahora por que no nos cuentas en un review lo que crees que va a hacer Inglaterra y cuanto le detestas._


	2. Chapter 2

—_Wh... What... what the..._ —balbucea sintiendo un regusto extraño en la boca y un leve dolor de cabeza por las pastillas. Abre los ojos y no ve nada—. ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunta desorientado, levantando la cabeza e intentando ver algo.

—_"Buenos días, Princesa" _—escribe el inglés en el teléfono para que suelte la voz modulada, con cierta burla—. _"Has sido secuestrado"_

América abre los ojos como platos sin recordar exactamente qué es lo último que pasó. Trata de reconocer la voz e intenta llevarse las manos a la cara para quitarse lo que sea que le impide ver. No puede moverse.

—_Who the fuck are you?_

—_"Callate, nenaza" _—escribe para que diga la voz y con un rotulador gordo, se lo clava en la cabeza— _"¿notas esto? es tu fucking arma, sería divertido usarla para volarte los sesos si sigues haciendo preguntas"_

Quizás lo habían secuestrado los talibanes... quizás lo habían secuestrado los rusos, quizás los chinos. _Oh my god..._ ¡quizás iban a matarlo! ¡Iban a matarlo y a quedarse con su país! Forcejea un poco más.

—No sabes con quién te estás metiendo... —sisea, asumiendo que si lo han secuestrado y no matado es porque lo quieren para algo, a pesar de tener un escalofrío y sentir el arma en la frente—. _What the hell do you want? _—grita intentando soltarse las manos, que no se mueven ni un milímetro por culpa de la jodida habilidad de Inglaterra para hacer amarres.

—_"Sabemos perfectamente quien eres y ya está todo tu país en vilo, ¿cuánto dinero crees que estén dispuestos a gastarse para recuperarte con vida?" _—escribe de nuevo.

Forcejea de nuevo el estadunidense y cierra los ojos y recuerda su entrenamiento de soldado. Traga saliva y trata de recordar lo último que ha pasado... estaba en el coche, con _Iggy_, yendo a acampar. Estaban peleando o discutiendo y... Frunce el ceño tratando de calmarse. La regla de oro para esto era decirles que sí.

—¿Cuánto dinero quieres?

—_"Esperemos que sea más del que han ofrecido tus enemigos por acabar contigo!"_ —sigue el inglés—. _"Oh, eso lo decidirán mis jefes, yo no estoy aquí para negociar, solo me han mandado a vigilarte y a volarte los sesos en caso de que trates de escapar"._

El americano traga saliva.

—No voy a tratar de escapar... pero lo que sea que te hayan ofrecido por acabar conmigo, yo puedo pagarte el doble —asegura después de unos instantes, empezando a evaluar su situación, intentando mover los pies, o las manos, o alguna otra parte... y dándose cuenta de que, para su horror, está desnudo. El británico aprieta los ojos... y le suelta una bofetada mordiéndose el labio.

—_"Ya te he dicho que no estoy aquí para negociar, no me hagas repetirte las cosas, señorita"_

—_Fuck..._ —susurra—. ¿Entonces _what the hell quieres?_ —escupe forcejeando de nuevo para intentar soltarse y empezando a pensar qué coño va a hacer. El mayor aprieta los ojos y se sonroja él solo, en absoluto silencio, mientras escribe.

— _"Ya que estamos en esta situación tan ventajosa, quizás podríamos aprovechar para divertirnos un rato, ¿qué me dices, muñequita?"_ —y vuelve a sonrojarse al oír al teléfono decirlo en voz alta, mientras le acaricia el pecho.

América abre los ojos de nuevo de golpe, histerizándose totalmente, intentando alejarse de la mano desconocida que tiene en el pecho.

—_Get your fucking filthy hands off of me, you fucking idiot!_ —grita con todas sus fuerzas.

El británico piensa que esto está yendo mal... pero esta es exactamente la forma en la que responde ante Rusia, así que quizás si presiona un poco más…

— _"Oh, mirad esto, a la damita no le gusta que le toquen"_ —escribe para que suene como burla y luego vuelve a acariciarle el pecho bajando por el abdomen y pensando en si tocar o no a Florida, COMPLETAMENTE ROJO.

—_Don't touch me, you asshole! Don't fucking touch_ _me_ —forcejea con todas sus fuerzas, histericolocoperdido... y en eso algo le viene a la mente—. ¿Dónde está_ Iggy_?— no hay respuesta—. England... —repite después de un segundo—. L-la persona que estaba conmigo... ¿dónde está?

El inglés entra en pánico con esa pregunta, porque de hecho no ha pensado en nada, piensa decirle que le tienen secuestrado también, pero eso le hará ponerse más nervioso dejando de enfocarse en el problema y luego piensa en decirle que está bien, pero eso será muy sospechoso.

—_"No trates de distraerme you idiot"_ —se cuida mucho de no poner _bloody_ nada y de usar los insultos americanos... y le cuesta el mundo—. _"No había nadie contigo"_

América parpadea.

— Claro que... claro que estaba conmigo. Estábamos en la carretera... estábamos discutiendo y —frunce el ceño—. Yo le... yo le pedí que hiciera... —levanta la cabeza. Podría ser... ¿podría ser Inglaterra? Pero... esa voz... y... le había pegado dos veces y...—. ¿Tú eres él... eres _Iggy_? —pregunta relajándose un poco. El mayor se pone aún más nervioso y vuelve a golpearle en la cara.

—_Fuck..._ —escupe un poco de sangre y traga saliva.

Respirando con dificultad y apretando los ojos, sin decir nada, decide dejar de hacer caso a lo que dice y tratar de hacer... algo, así que, rojo como un tomate, toma a Florida con ambas manos y América pega un grito de nena histericolocoperdido.

Inglaterra se asusta y le suelta con ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra algo, cada vez más incómodo y sonrojado.

—_What the hell is wrong with you? You touch me again and I'm going to kill you! Ok? KILL YOU! _—grita el americano histérico, sintiéndose un poco más poderoso ahora que le ha hecho caso.

Inglaterra esconde la cara entre las manos pensando en cómo coño se ha metido en esto y decide que ya que está va a tratar de que funcione, suspira y vuelve a darse la vuelta hacia él, pensando en que da igual cuanto grite. Toma a Florida otra vez y empieza a... bueno, a hacer lo que hay que hacer... mientras se repite a sí mismo "esto es por un buen motivo" como un mantra.

A América se le sale el corazón por la garganta cuando nota lo que está pasando.

—_Get..., get off me... I'll kill you... I'll fucking kill you... Stop! You fucking pervert!_ —grita y recarga la nuca en el asiento—. _I will fucking... kill you you fucking asshole of hell..._ —susurra menos convencido, intentando forcejear y viendo que las cuerdas no se mueven ni un milímetro—. Suéltame... _fuck... Stop... please... I'll pay you... I..._

Vuelve a detenerse al ver que la cosa no funciona, soltándole y llevándose las manos a la cara, terriblemente avergonzado.

—_What the fuck do you..._ —se le seca la boca cuando siente que se detiene—. _What do you want?_ —susurra.

Solloza un poquito, porque eso significa que su teoría no era cierta y luego se ríe un poco de puros nervios, no estoy segura que lo bastante cerca para que Estados Unidos le oiga.

—N-No tengo tanto dinero en realidad... la estúpida deuda externa lo... —traga saliva—, la gente en mi país me quiere y es gente honesta y trabajadora. Estoy seguro que... te darán todo lo que quieras con tal de ser libres —susurra—._Let... let me go_ —suplica.

Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo, mirándole, y se muere de vergüenza pensando que va a tener que... traga saliva.

— _I'm sorry_ —se disculpa de viva voz ahora. El estadunidense se paraliza al oírlo.

—_E-England..._ —forcejea tanto como hace rato para intentar soltarse, tanto o más histérico esta vez. Él se acerca y le quita la bolsa de la cabeza para que le vea y vea donde está.

— _Stop,_ vas a hacerte daño, ahora te suelto.

América tiene la mandíbula apretada y los ojos llorosos. Está realmente histérico y avergonzado y... todo lo que puede estar alguien.

—No... No me... No me veas... No me veas así... —susurra, aunque a estas alturas es idiota pedirlo.

—_I'm sorry... I'm so sorry_ —repite empezando a desatarle los pies, América empieza a hiperventilar y cuando acaba, por supuesto, pasa al asiento detrás del coche y le suelta las manos—. _You... I'm sorry_ —repite. El americano sigue respirando como tres veces más rápido de lo normal, histérico.

Le tiende su ropa, dejándola en el asiento del conductor.

— Te... daré unos minutos para que te vistas y... yo... de verdad que lo siento —insiste saliendo del coche.

En cuanto puede, el chico se baja del coche, caminando dos o tres pasos, y cayéndose de rodillas, vomitando.

—_America!_ —el británico se asusta mucho más al verlo y se acerca a él corriendo, arrodillándose a su lado.

—_Don't touch me! _—grita sin pensar (lo siento Inglaterra, de verdad... lo siento, lo siento) vomitando un poco más y él se detiene al oírle decir eso con las manos paralizadas, sin saber qué hacer, sollozando un poco más, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable—. _I'm... I'm fine..._ —responde con voz grave y quebrada, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Sólo... dame...

Se separa un poco y se quita su chaqueta, tendiéndosela sin atreverse a tirársela por encima ni a acercarse más.

—_P-Please_ —pide—. _I'm so sorry_ —repite de nuevo muy muy agobiado. El americano respira un poco más y cierra los ojos.

—Ve... ve atrás de la camioneta. Ahora... ahora voy —pide.

Inglaterra deja la chaqueta en el suelo y obedece apretando los ojos... cuando está dentro se hace bolita en el asiento pensando en cómo demonios se le ha ocurrido hacer esto.

América le mira y nota que se mete al coche, maldiciéndose por lo bajo por dar órdenes malas... respira un poco, sintiéndose humillado y... joder, debía saber que era él, él se lo había pedido... y aun así no había sabido quien era y... además no había funcionado y lo había visto así, desnudo y totalmente flácido y ni siquiera había servido de nada justo por eso. Se hace bolita y trata de respirar unos segundos más, luego se estira por la chaqueta, levantándose y tapándose las regiones vitales, sonrojándose en todo el proceso y rezando porque el inglés no lo esté viendo. Camina hasta el coche y abre la puerta del conductor, tomando su ropa y notando que en efecto, el mayor no le está viendo. Con brazos temblorosos se viste, sintiéndose un poco mejor cuando ya lo ha hecho. Al final, se sienta en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la llanta delantera de la camioneta y se suelta a llorar de puros nervios.

Inglaterra sigue encogido dentro del coche y tensa la espalda cuando oye que la puerta se abre, pero no levanta la cara ni hace nada más, pensando que va a llamar a alguien para que le vengan a recoger en helicóptero o algo así y que va a dejar que el americano se vuelva al aeropuerto en la camioneta... se limpia la cara pensando en que lo ha estropeado todo, como si el estadunidense no estuviera ya lo bastante traumatizado por ese asunto con Rusia.

Al final se levanta, abre la puerta de atrás de la camioneta y se le queda viendo al británico con una cara parecida a la que usaba cuando era pequeño y era de noche y estaba soñando con fantasmas e Inglaterra estaba en casa y él iba a refugiarse a su cama... mientras se limpia los ojos con el dorso de la mano y tiembla un poco de frío y de miedo y de nervios.

El de ojos verdes parpadea al notar que se abre la puerta y levanta un poco la cara para mirarle, aun abrazando sus rodillas

—_I'm so sorry_ —repite en un susurro.

—_This was a BAD idea..._ —confiesa el americano antes de subirse a la camioneta y hacerse bolita junto a él, recargándosele para que le abrace y él le abraza, por supuesto.

—_I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._ no quería... no quería asustarte, yo no...

—Yo... yo te lo pedí... no sé qué estábamos pensando —responde sensato (cosa rara) y sinceramente mientras se le acurruca un poco más, limpiándose la cara.

—Yo... yo pensé que... si sabías que era yo... y pensé que si era demasiado blando lo... es decir... yo... no quería hacer esto, no quería... _I'm sorry_ —sigue y al notar que se acurruca le abraza más fuerte.

—_I'm sorry... I..._ —solloza—. Yo sólo quería demostrarte que... Yo... —solloza más—. _I'm sorry..._

—No pasa nada, no es tu culpa, venga, ya está... todo está bien —le responde con voz suave, meciéndole un poquito—. Ya pasó todo y yo estoy aquí.

—Me viste desnudo... —se lamenta América como si nunca antes hubiera pasado. El inglés se sonroja muchísimo sin soltarle.

—Yo...

—Y... Y... —se separa un poco—. Yo no sabía que eras tú... estaba esa voz... y... quería matarme y... —le cuenta como si no supiera— Y me apuntaba con mi arma y —traga saliva.

—Lo siento, lo siento —sigue abrazándole más fuerte y acariciándole el pelo.

—Y yo no me podía mover... —susurra dejándose hacer—. Y luego empezó a... a tocarme y a... —traga saliva—. Pensé que me iba a violar o a arrancar a _Florida_ o a... —aprieta los ojos.

—Lo sé... yo estaba... yo hacía como... en las peores épocas —explica—. Era... fue una barbaridad y tú fuiste muy valiente, muchos hombres se doblegaron con muchísimo menos que lo que has aguantado —le dice para calmarle mientras sigue abrazándole y acariciándole. El menor levanta la cara y lo mira.

—Estaba pensando, cuando en el ejército... no debía decirle que podían dar dinero por mí, y... no debía hablar con él... y... —traga saliva de nuevo—... no he podido

—Has sido muy valiente y muy fuerte, tú estabas protegiendo a tu gente y hasta preguntaste y te preocupaste por mí... has sido un héroe de verdad y yo... lo siento mucho —repite.

América sonríe un poquitín orgulloso con esa declaración y se acurruca un poco más en él.

—Tenía miedo —dice con la boca pequeñísima.

—Claro que tenías miedo y por eso eres más fuerte, porque a pesar de tenerlo no te viniste abajo —sigue confortándole. El chico se queda callado unos minutos.

—Tengo hambre —susurra después de un ratito. El mayor no le ha soltado en todo el tiempo.

—Hay galletas y fruta y frutos secos y algunas chucherías en una de las bolsas que he traído ¿Quieres?

Asiente con la cabeza.

—_Are you ok? I mean..._ es que no sé cómo... cómo es que... —traga saliva.

—Yo... —vacila valorando su propia situación—. _Yes _—miente con una sonrisa forzadilla.

—_Are you sure? I mean..._ me has golpeado y... además... yo no... _Florida_ no... —se sonroja. Inglaterra traga saliva y se sonroja también con eso, apretando los ojos.

—No te preocupes por mí

—No me jodas, _Iggy..._

El británico le mira sin saber que decir, soltándole un poquito. América le mira.

—Esto debe haber sido igual de duro para ti y además... ni siquiera... —desvía la mirada.

—Yo... yo... —aparta la mirada pensando que sí ha sido una jodida mierda, no solo el momento de hacerlo, toda la preparación, el drogarle, el desnudarle, el atarle y claro, pegarle y hablarle mal y luego...

—Si ya no quieres estar conmigo porque no ha funcionado con el miedo... —se pasa la mano por el pelo hablando con seriedad—. No sé qué más hacer fuera de decirte que con quien quiero estar es contigo…

El inglés se sonroja y se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—No hablemos más de esto hoy ¿vale? _Please..._ ya bastante largo ha sido el día.

El americano asiente con la cabeza.

— ¿Aun quieres ir de acampada? — se estira por la bolsa de chucherías.

—¿Tú quieres? —le mira seriamente. América le mira.

—_I do... but..._

Inglaterra le sonríe un poquito y mirándole recuerda algo.

—_Texas!_ están en la guantera

—_Oh... thanks_, ¡estaba un poco preocupado! — se estira pasando arriba del asiento del copiloto y abriendo la guantera. El inglés se relaja un poco más.

—Ve a buscar la bolsa de la comida, yo montaré la tienda —propone abriendo la puerta de la camioneta.

—¿Vamos a acampar aquí? —pregunta escandalizado—. He vomitado la mitad del pasto... — se pone los lentes y abre la puerta del coche de todos modos, bajándose y yendo a la cajuela.

— ¿N-No quieres? Podemos ir un poco más... —propone, bajándose detrás, pensando que seguramente quedarse aquí puede ser un poco traumático.

—Honestamente tengo mucha hambre... quizás podamos acampar allá —señala un lugar junto a los árboles, a unos cuantos metros de ahí—. Voy a bajar el asador y las hamburguesas...

—Bien —asiente con una sonrisa esperando a que acabe de sacar las cosas para sacar él la tienda.

América saca sus cosas y saca también la tienda, dándosela al británico en las manos.

— ¿Seguro que puedes con ella? —pregunta antes de dejar caer todo el peso.

—_Of course I can!_ —responde orgulloso tomándola, flaqueando un momento porque no se esperaba que la soltara de golpe. El americano se ríe de ello genuinamente.

—_You're an old man..._

—_You brat!_ —protesta—. Sácalo todo de mi bolsa también —pide en un tono ni tan serio ni tan duro, llevándose la tienda a donde ha señalado.

—_Ok, ok..._ no me regañes —sonríe, relajándose poco a poco y sintiéndose normal de nuevo.

Deja la tienda en el suelo, respirando más calmadamente al haberle oído reír y todo eso, empezando a sacar las lonas y los palos.

América carga el asador hasta ponerlo unos pasos cerca de la tienda, junto con las hamburguesas y la bolsa y la maleta y todo lo que le ha pedido. Cierra la camioneta y empieza a intentar prender fuego al asador... absolutamente con NINGÚN éxito.

Inglaterra le mira de soslayo mientras acaba de quitar las piedras y ramas del suelo, allí donde va a montar la tienda, y saca LO MAS ABSOLUTAMENTE _BLOODYFUCKINGHELLYEAH_ de montar una tienda de campaña, que son los clavos y la maza, dejándolo sobre la lona.

—_My GOD!_ ¿Por qué pusieron palitos aquí en vez de esos fuegos de lata? —protesta América haciéndolo todo mal.

—Hay papel de _water _y un mechero en mi bolsa de emergencias si necesitas hacer fuego —le dice mientras tiende la lona y empieza a clavarla— pero no uses todo el papel.

—Pues eso intento, _You know?_

Deja la lona y se acerca al americano.

— A ver, ¿qué es? ¿Un _camping gas_? ¿Cómo lo estás haciendo?

—Pues con el encendedor y el palo este que viene en esta bolsita que dice _fire _— le muestra una bolsita con más palitos.

—No parecen muy flamables — toma uno y entra en combustión espontánea, porque Inglaterra es especialista en pegarle fuego hasta al hielo.

—No con papel de baño ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Eh... con... ehm... magia —asegura sin tenerlo claro en absoluto.

—_Awesome!_ —sonríe—. Ahora aléjate porque no quiero que calcines las hamburguesas..

—_Bloody hell_ —refunfuña y se vuelve a la tienda. El menor se ríe.

En cuanto acaba de montarla, se acerca nuevamente a Estados Unidos porque... Nunca lo admitirá, pero empieza a oler bien.

—Te he preparado cuatro.

—Oh... No sé si voy a comerme cuatro —confiesa.

—Yo me como las que no te comas —sonríe—. ¿Me pasas los panes? —señala la bolsa y luego se arrepiente—. No, mejor no toques nada — toma los panes por sí mismo.

—Eh! —protesta. América se ríe—. _Ok!_ ¡Vale, pues no te ayudo! —se queja, se va a su bolsa y se mete a la tienda.

—_Oh..._ _Iggy!_ _Come on!_ —agobiado—. Era una broma.. Sal —grita—. _Please..._ —deja las hamburguesas y camina a la tienda.

—Que se habrá creído el _bloody_ niñato emancipado este —refunfuña dentro de la tienda para sí mismo buscando su libro entre las cosas... Y cuando ve el kilt, se sonroja metiéndolo mas adentro de la bolsa.

—_Iggy! Come on!_ —grita.

—¿Ya has acabado? —grita de vuelta.

—¡Ya! —grita sacando las hamburguesas.

Vuelve a dejar el libro y vuelve a salir. América sigue con las hamburguesas al fuego. El inglés pone los brazos en jarras.

— ¡Me has dicho que ya estabas!

—Ya casi estoy —se ríe.

—Casi no es ya estar —protesta acercándose para sentarse a su lado.

El chico le pone un plato enfrente y le pone una hamburguesa.

—_Thank you_ —agradece educadamente. Míralo, si a veces si es un _gentleman._

Le pone ketchup enfrente y mostaza.

— ¿Quieres cerveza?

—_Yes, please_ —responde tomando la mostaza y metiendo una cantidad indecente.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? —hace cara de asco—. ¡No le pongas tanta! —saca dos cervezas asquerosas gringas.

— ¿Que hago de qué? —pregunta mirándole... Saliendo de sus pensamientos en lo que recordaba a (oh, sí) Francia confesando que le gusta la cerveza.

—Con la mostaza —se sienta frente a él y se empieza a comer su hamburguesa.

—Pero a mí me gusta con mostaza... —se defiende y cuando ve las cervezas niega con la cabeza—. Ah, no, eso son meados de burro, yo quiero cerveza de verdad... Tiene que haber en el coche. —se levanta.

—Oye! —protesta.

El británico sonríe un poco.

—Ábrelo, _please_, yo he traído latas de _guiness._

—¡No son meados de burro! —frunce el ceño.

—Pero no es cerveza de verdad... Venga, abre que se me enfría —le apremia. América lo abre y el inglés saca las latas de cerveza y se vuelve a su sitio.

—La _Guinness_ sabe a chorizo.

—Tú sí que sabes a chorizo —se devuelve sin pensar en lo que dice. El estadunidense levanta las cejas.

—_Wh… What?_ ¿Yo? —le mira. Inglaterra le mira, comiéndose la hamburguesa.

—_What? _—sin entender de qué habla—. A mí me gusta la _Guinnness_ —sigue.

—Que yo... ¿Tengo sabor a chorizo? —se sopla en la mano, avergonzado.

—Ah... ehm... es una forma de hablar, no es como que realmente tengas sabor a chorizo —responde nervioso.

—Oh... Entonces no... No es que yo... —lo mira aun preocupado.

—No, tú más bien sabes a... —se queda callado al darse cuenta de lo que dice y se sonroja sin saber cómo seguir. El americano levanta las cejas—. A...

— ¿A qué? ¡Dime! —pide mirándole.

—A... —se humedece los labios nervioso y se echa para atrás— A... —vacila.

—A... —vuelve a instarle a seguir.

—P-Pues... —balbucea apartando la mirada sonrojándose más—. Ehm... yo... no lo sé.

—Si lo sabes! —protesta con una sonrisa—. ¡Dime! Dimedimedimedimedimedimedimedime!

El británico le mira de reojo y aprieta los ojos frunciendo el ceño aún más sonrojado, le da un buen mordisco a su hamburguesa y se pone a masticar en silencio.

—Pues... —vuelve a abrir los ojos deteniéndose y mirándole—. Yo... no lo sé, depende de lo que hayas comido.

—Oh... —se sonroja un poquito—. Iugh. Tú sabes siempre a… Té negro —responde con la boca pequeña. El de ojos verdes le mira y luego baja la vista hasta la hamburguesa.

— Aun así sueles saber a cosas dulces como... Coca-Cola o batidos o... azúcar —acaba dándole otro mordisco y sonrojándose sin mirarle.

—Ohhh... —se ríe un poquillo—. ¿Y te gusta?

Se sonroja un poco más abriendo los ojos y mirando el suelo, apartando un poco la cara.

— Ejem —carraspea—. El caso es que la _Guinness_ es mejor cerveza —asegura tomándola del suelo y abriendo la lata para tomar un par de sorbos largos.

—Eso es un sí —sonríe orgulloso—. A mi también me gusta a lo que sabes... — y luego lo piensa bien—. Solo en tu boca.

Se tensa más y le mira.

—Yo no he... —y cuando oye el resto se queda callado unos instantes mirándole y luego bufa por la nariz y vuelve a morder la hamburguesa sin saber qué decir. América se ríe fuertemente sirviéndose otra hamburguesa y poniéndole otra al inglés enfrente. Él niega con la cabeza.

— No, _thanks_, con una tengo bastante.

—Tsk... Eso es culpa de la mostaza, _honey_ —se ríe, soltando el _honey _con naturalidad—. ¡Le pones demasiada! —le da una ENORME mordida a su hamburguesa.

El británico se incomoda con el_ honey_, claro, y luego se acaba la hamburguesa.

—Pero a mí me gusta con mostaza.

—A ti te gusta comer mostaza con un poco de hamburguesa —le mira con sonrisilla burlona.

—Bueno... pues... quizás sí, las hamburguesas son comida basura así que... —se devuelve no muy enserio.

—¡No son comida basura! —protesta con la boca llena—. ¡Son deliciosas!

xoOXOox

América se ha levantado muy temprano en la mañana. Han dormido temprano también, viendo las estrellas un rato, asando bombones y después ha convencido a Inglaterra de dejarle abrazarlo para dormir mientras le contaba un cuento (Inglaterra a América, obviamente). Después de correr un rato y darse un baño torero en la laguna, ha encontrado algo parecido a unas flores blancas en el campo y con grandes dificultades ha armado un ramito y ha caminado de regreso a la tienda de campaña con un té recién preparado para el inglés y un café para él...

A Inglaterra, por supuesto, le ha costado un poco más despertarse porque le pesa el culo y se hace viejo. Nah, porque a Inglaterra le cuesta un poco levantarse y porque no toma cantidades industriales de azúcar como el estadunidense.

—_Hello..._ —le sonríe extendiéndole el té y el café que tiene en una sola mano, mientras esconde la otra en la espalda e intenta cerrar la tienda de campaña... Todo a la vez.

El británico está sentado en el saco de dormir aun medio zombi.

—M_mmmm'nig _—consigue decir en mitad de un bostezo, frotándose los ojos. América se ríe notando que no le hace caso con el té.

—Esta HELANDO afuera —le extiende las flores dejando abierta la puerta y poniendo las dos tazas en el piso junto al inglés. Él parpadea y ve las tazas buscando la suya y se sonroja cuando ve las flores.

—Oh... ehm... _thank you_ —agradece en un susurro.

—Ha sido un rollo porque tenían espinitas... Mira —le muestra un dedo con sangre.

—A ver trae... —deja las flores al lado y le toma la mano para examinarla. No tiene nada grave. Toma el dedo y se lo lleva a la boca, limpiándole un poco y dándole un beso sin pensar— cura sana —y luego se suelta y se vuelve a la taza de té.

El estadunidense mira todo el proceso con los ojos abiertos como platos, sonriendo como bobo.

—Me gustas mucho —susurra en cuanto le suelta.

El británico se queda paralizado con la taza de té en las manos y traga saliva volviendo a sonrojarse. América se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla. Éste baja la cabeza, avergonzado, mirando la taza de té interesadísimo al parecer y el americano le da otro beso, ahora en el temple y le pasa una mano por los hombros.

—Me gustas más que mi bandera y... Que mi águila y... Que todas mis cosas —se le acerca un poco.

El inglés se bebe un largo sorbo de té y se vuelve a mirarle, sonriendo un poquito. Él le sonríe de regreso.

—_I... I..._ —traga saliva. Inglaterra deja el té al lado y le mira otra vez—. Yo sé que te parece que te digo que te quiero muchas veces y que como lo digo tanto ya no me crees, entonces pensé que... —agrega, viendo que ignora el té para mirarle y se interrumpe sonriendo—. Pensé que preferías asegurarte tú mismo y... —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Asegurarme yo mismo? —pregunta. El menor asiente.

—Pídeme lo que quieras —susurra sonriendo.

Parpadea agarrado por sorpresa.

—¿De... de qué? —pregunta. América lo mira y le sonríe.

—De lo que sea, de lo que se te ocurra. ¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre todo lo que te quiero?

—Yo... —aparta la cara y se sonroja otra vez.

—Si no quieres pedirme nada no pasa nada, solo pensé que podrías pedirme tú algo que creas que yo no haría y que pudiera convencerte...

—Tú... estás aquí... conmigo... —susurra de forma prácticamente inaudible con los ojos cerrados y América choca su frente con la suya (obviamente no muy fuerte).

—_Yes, I'm here..._ —susurra de regreso e Inglaterra... ¡se sonroja otra vez! ¡Increíble! Se humedece los labios y empieza en tono serio, determinado—. Te prometo algo _Iggy..._

—Yo... —empieza también y se detiene al oírle hablar, abriendo los ojos.

—Di —le mira despegando tantito sus frentes, sonriendo relajadamente.

Él aparta la vista y traga saliva... porque si tiene una petición, pero no se siente con derecho de hacérsela.

—_Please, please... Tell me..._ —susurra tomándolo de las manos— Dime.

—Solo... —hace una pausa— sigue aquí.

El americano lo mira un segundo y luego lo abraza.

—Siempre que tú me quieras... —susurra—. _I Will Always... Always be here_ —susurra abrazándolo másy él se deja abrazar...

Después de unos instantes, se separa un poquitillo.

— _May... May I kiss you?_

Inglaterra parpadea y se sonroja otra vez, abriendo mucho los ojos y sin entender por qué le pregunta. Traga saliva y se humedece los labios.

—_May... May I... Make love to you? _—pregunta pegando de nuevo sus frentes.

El británico se sonroja otra vez y le besa como respuesta antes de que nos dé un ataque de hiperglucemia a todos. América mira todo el proceso con los ojos abiertos como platos, sonriendo como bobo.

—Me gustas mucho —susurra en cuanto le suelta.

* * *

_Y así acaba este extraño trozo de historia. Muchas gracias a Holly por su colaboración en la edición y ojalá te haya gustado... quizás podrías contárnoslo en un review? Porfi plis?_


End file.
